In This Choice
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: With choices came changes, consequences and results. Regrets always painted the world dull, but without choices, she cannot bare to walk on. So, she chose choices that she found important. SI OC!


_I know I know, new fics what the hack?! But I'm planning to make the most of everything before exam and I can't get this plot out of my system. So Cheers!_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is mine and pigs are flying out my window, telling me that earth is flat. But Marise is so mine._

_Warning: This is a fanfic… so, sorry if I really fucked up something. Like suddenly turning the story to Minato X Oc. And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistake I usually made._

_Fact: My Oc's name IS Japanese._

* * *

><p>When I died… I don't know what to think of it. I was 19. I was only 19 damn it!<p>

My absolute refusal of dead, my sheer will was the only reasons I've survive the last 3 years anyway. And all in all, the last 3 years was frigging hurtful for me both physically and mentally.

I lost my family and the only thing I have left, the control in my body that very day, in a stupid vacation goes wrong.

Because the stupid tornado decided to have a swim in the sea and then have a nice tsunami crush us on our lovely vacation. And if losing everyone wasn't enough, I was hospitalized because my body refuses to listen to my brain. All I could physically do for 3 years by myself was talk.

Bless my parents for leaving me with some inherits.

At the beginning, my body hurt so much that I thought I was going to die. But no, I refuse the stupid grim-reaper's hand with a stiff ass no and a minnie huff to make it add the sugar of drama. Yes, my mind refuses to fell into the slumber.

In return I suffer for 3 years.

And finally I did die.

Life is such a sadistic bitch.

I died… I knew, because I black out. Hear the beeping and I swear I feel my heart stopped. Literally.

Then as they say memories flash before your eyes when you died and as much cliche as it sounds. It did.

All the times I cry, all the times I laugh. How much I love my twin brother, how far I would go for my mother. My piano lesson… my language class… my love for birds, how I want to tear every piece of my father's hair out when he claimed my brother and took him away after the divorce.

My brother was my human diary; he knows everything about me, the good the bad and the worst. My mother… she was nothing short of an angle. I believe that even up until I was 16 and have a very dramatic and by far tragic dead.

As I watch the last of my memories played before me. I blink. It suddenly went dark and I was standing in an infinite darkness. Then I saw a little flash of light. Then the light suddenly exploded and became huge. I cried out.

I was brooding in my lovely set of memories, and then all of a sudden I was standing in-front of a mirror… at least I think it's a mirror… a mirror where you are not your reflection… creepy. Way creepy.

I look closely at the smiling girl, her pale skin, her dull grey – weirdo – eyes, her light blue – do not look at me like that – hair… she looks familiar. But I couldn't put my figure in what or who she was.

Besides, my sub-consciousness was being creepy with all the darkness, a minnie horror movie I'd say.

She looks around 3… I was 19. So yeah, I'm not very sure it's a mirror anymore. But of course I was not as stupid as all those idiots in horror movie who were too stupid and end up dying because they feel the need to inspect anything. I was not an idiot and I do not feel all that giddy about mentally dying as well, physically dying was not fun and quite enough thank you very much!

…

The hack, I'm dead! D.E.A.D.! What's the worst that could happen?

So I slowly approach the mirror, I flinch visibly when the girl suddenly smile as I was only arms length away. But I stubbornly went ahead and touch the mirror, where the girl touches my hand as well.

God I was an idiot.

_It was my 1__nd__ birthday when suddenly everyone of my family has gathered and my blue haired mother hugged me and gave me a paper flower. My 5 years old sister with her blue hair and amber eyes has passed the flower on my head._

_I was learning kanji and I called my mother 'kaa-san' and my sister was trying to help me learn the meaning of the words. I have a never ending love for papers._

_I was one and my sister was crying over a dead body. Of my father, who was still wearing the strange head protector he never takes off; it has the stick like figures on them. My mom cried and cried. I didn't know what to do… even my paper flowers were useless on her beaten form. Because dad's ember eyes were dead and his black hair shimmers blue at the touch of sunshine as it flutters in the wind. For once it has not rain in Ame._

_I was 3 and merely understand anything. I was out in the open everlasting rain, I was crying because my whole village, my friends, my family, my life was destroyed but I still have my sister… I at least still has my sister. And that's how the orange haired boy found our broken and fragile self. He gave us food, water and shelter. We gave him our name…_

_I was out in the rain, looking around the war torn village. I was looking for food… anything to eat, because I was hungry… because Yahiko was busy. My sister was with me; my sister was always with me. Then we found the red head boy… dying. No, we were not going to let him die like that… Yahiko was not very happy about it for a while though._

_I was 3 and a half and was a professional thieve and an orphan. But I was not alone; I have my friends, my teammates, my brothers and elder sister… and our faithful dog. And my life as a 3 years old… was just not normal._

_I was not Tory Bloom. I was Marise. An orphan, a 3 years old with frigging light-blue haired – and super cute if I may humbly add – grey eyed girl. I was _the_ Konan's younger sister._

And then suddenly every single episode of my brother's and my favorite anime when we were 14 flashed back. Oh my God, I just saw a flash of someone's memory.

Then I blacked out.

I gasped at the sharp twigged of pain in my head and then groaned at the little too extra lights. Then I feel a damp _thing_ rubbing on my forehead.

"See I told you she's fine!" One voice hissed, it was a bit muffed to me, my throat hurts, my body ache and Oh My God my head HURTS! And I'm hungry! Like _really_ hungry.

"W-Well she was not breathing for 3 minutes there!" Another voice said. The other mumbled a kind of skeptic curse. Then I found out something… they were speaking in Japanese… but I hear it with ease, like I've known it since birth, like English.

Then I heard a little bark from near my head that get me back to rational thinking.

And wait a minute! Didn't I die?

As my eyes adjust to the light, I slowly opened them, slowly inspecting the little hut, atmosphere… it was raining and I feel a bit damped. Then finally I turned my head to the blinking audience.

Oh.

_Oh_ Hell.

Then I look down at the brown bundle next to me. Then up at Konan aka: Amegakura's angle,who was supposed to be my sister. At least she was smiling.

Shit! ShitShitShitShit.

Even though half of me want to scream as a banshee, half of me was feeling relieve and… happy?

I look up the skeptic looking boys. Oh gosh! They're here! _The_ Konan, Nagato and Yahiko! Mental squeal!

No way! Nagato's eyes _did _look like he will suddenly shout 'Nagato and the Power Puff Girls' or something along the line while saving Townsville. Or even the chubby gang green gang member who always covered his eyes with his–

Wait a minute! That doesn't matter.

I let out a small giggle at my own thought. At this both the boys seems like they just dropped a very heavy bag and sighed loudly. "I'm missing something here aren't I?" I asked out loud, my voice still a bit rasped. Yahiko frowned.

"No, nothing at all really, except… yeah! That's it, you suddenly collapse, out for a whole day and stop _breathing._" Yahiko said emphatically. I don't know why… or how as he didn't show it at anything but his voice, but for some reason I just knew he was tired and frustrated. Konan sighed.

"Y-Yahiko-kun!" Nagato skeptically voiced out as a 'hush' to Yahiko. Yahiko make a tasked sound and walk away, he doesn't really seems to mind the rain… and I don't mind it at all that a 8 or maybe 9 years old boy just went out in a rain and he was followed by a _puppy… _the poor puppy getting drenched… then my sister nodded and followed him.

"So… I died?" I asked the last remaining boy dryly. His eyes just widened as he nervously tried to find the right word… or maybe just his voice. I shrugged. "Well, that was an interesting experience" I deadpanned.

Nagato just stared wide eyed at me.

I can't believe I just died and was stuffed into a fictional character that doesn't even exist. And then I could still feel the things this girl feels towards others… especially her sister.

Wait a minute! No sister of mine is going to get killed by an anime character!

Oh this sucks.

I was unusually cool about the whole fiasco. But then again, there was not really anything I could have done about anything here. For all I know my original body died. So even _if_ I get back there, I'll have a nice nap 6 feet under, ergo, I should be totally grateful for having another chance.

And actually having someone around – even if one of them is going to have a questionable sanity in the soon to come future – after being alone for so long. Having someone around was warm and I know I'm getting easily attached to them. What can _I_ do? One of them is my sister after all.

* * *

><p>It has been 2 days. I have found out by now that the two boys were quite protective… at least more than I've imagine. They haven't allow me to go anywhere without at least one of them. I couldn't even step out to catch a breadth without <em>at least<em> one of them. Well, at least Konan was a nice sister who knows this and be the one who followed me around.

And I was also super grateful that my tiny 3 years old body can handle the rain, hunger and cold quite well. I was also very fit, probably thanks to all the running away and stealing I saw in my memories. Even my mind was a bit adapted to Konan's way of thinking and Yahiko's complain about the world.

And then I found out that from all the dodging, running and stealing, I have an incredible reflex, not a very good ninja reflex, but good enough to keep me out of trouble.

Then there was the fact I could feel my chakra… quite well to. I'll admit suddenly having a chakra was a bit… different than I've imagine. I mean there was the fact my chakra reserve was a bit bigger than all the others I felt including Yahiko's and Nagato's. But I haven't been out, just the distant feelings. My sister's reserve was bigger than mine.

I soon found out why.

Ever since a toddler, Konan has a love for origami and ever since she was a little girl, she has been unknowingly having a chakra exercise, for both control and growth. And you know what, so do I.

For starters, she spends her whole little life sticking a paper rose on her head, so do I. And she has to redo it a lot because of the never ending rain in Ame. While she was with our parents, she would simply throw the paper away, grab another and made a new one.

She was incredible since 2. And our father notice and he support her training, always making sure she did not do more than what her body asked for. Giving her little body exercises.

Then when she was 5, I was born. Her first gift to me being a rose origami which she cannot put on my head because of my lack for control and trying. She made it her mission in life to help me stick the flower on my head.

She actually successes in teaching me chakra control before I even learn kanji. Which means I was only about 2 when I start my chakra exercise.

Then our father died. Dying was common in the world, that much the 6 years old knew, but never has she imagined how hurtful it was to lose a loved one.

Then our mother and everyone were next.

And after Yahiko has found us; she has to save the paper rose, as every time it was drenched, she has to go out and steal another with difficulties, which will easily drenched again. So she learned enhancing chakra at the small age of 6. Always sending chakra to the paper in her head to keep it dry and fixed in her head. She made me do the same.

It has become second nature to Marise, to me. I didn't even realize I was doing the exact same thing with it when I wake up in her body.

I guess that's just my luck! Note the sarcasm.

But not everything remains the same.

And clearly the boys were not use to annoying Marise.

"It's cold. Brrrrrrr!" I shuttered loudly, purposefully as we've just lay down to sleep at the dead cold night. Konan next to me sighed loudly.

"Obviously, now stop complaining." Commented good old grumpy Yahiko. Who knew that under the entire great persona and great leadership lies but a grumpy old man.

"Well stop complaining about my complaining because I need to complain" I retorted.

"We all think its cold, we didn't whine like a baby because of it! Even Chibi is fine."

"You're not a girl so you won't understand! Or are you secretly hiding your sexuality?" I asked with mocked suspension in my voice. At this Konan giggled.

"Wha–"

"And don't compare me to Chibi! He has warm fluffy fur… what I'd kill to have those…" At this three head snapped at my direction. "I'm not going to kill him! Mind you!" I said, rolling my eyes. They actually sighed in relief.

I finally had enough and went over to Yahiko and ripped his blanked off. Yahiko was angry and try to swoop my feet but I dodge and soon ran towards Nagato with both his blanket and mine and Konan along the way. The only light we had was the barely burning candle which was soon dying out.

I put both the blanket over Nagato's and slept next to him with a quick "I hope you don't mind"

Nagato was as red as his head… To-Ma-To… but nodded his tomato head anyway. Then I patted the side next to me to gesture Yohiko and Konan to join us, the blankets may have been thin but it was huge. Konan easily slip next to me, Yohiko, with a huffed joins us… with _pride_, still grumpy as he growled out commands.

"Ignore him, his just not a mushy person…" I mumbled to Nagato. "Actually, his not _any_ type of person" I added. Yohiko growled again, I smirked in satisfaction of my success to annoy my potential brother in law.

That is, if I could ensure his safety... and don't mess up...

I slept in the middle with my sister and for all the nights I spend in Marise's body (sheesh that sounded wrong in sooo many levels). I have never felt so cozy sleeping in an old hut. Not that I ever sleep in it before really.

It has become a habit after that for us _kids_. After all, it was warm and cozy and we actually slept without shivering half to dead.

* * *

><p>"Nagato-kun?" I asked the red haired boy at one corner, not really looking at him. I was looking at the sunset among the everlasting rain out of the broken window. We were done for the day so it was just us, relaxing.<p>

"Y-Yes Marise-chan?"

"Why are boys so lousy at handling a crying girl?"

"I don't know Marise-chan…" Nagato mumbled. At the corner Yahiko snorted.

"What would you do if there was a… let's say, loud mouth, short tamper, scary girl with a questionable sanity–"

"You mean what you've became of lately?" Yahiko asked flatly. "How have _you_ change so much? Who are you and what have you done to our cute Marise-chan?" I blinked at the question.

"I died and wake up in this body and also have every memory of Marise. And I have no idea what happened to her, she's not even suppose to exist… at least not _this_ long" I deadpanned. The boys stared and then just burst out laughing. I just shrugged. Fine, laugh it up! "Now back to the question… oh yes. Loud mouth, short tamper, scary girl with a questionable sanity was there and she has… let's say um… live in the sand country. And she knows news about your family. What would you do?" I asked titling my head to look at him.

_Way to be obvious, why don't you just go ahead and tell him her name is Kushina and she look like a tomato, like him!_

"I-I don't know…" Nagato mumbled. "But I think I'd want to know the… news… if we can get there" He said softly.

"Yeah, if we have any chance of exiting this hell hole, I'd get out!" Yahiko exclaimed loudly.

I turn back to the window and lay my chin on the frame. "If I got a chance… I want to go to Konoha…"

I have decided after some thinking that at this point, my only destiny was to become a Kunoichi. And if I'm going to be any kunoichi, I _want_ to serve Konoha. Compare to the other country, Konoha was the most humble place; I _like_ Konoha and I like their believes… among other things…

"Why Konoha?" Yahiko asked.

"It's beautiful…" I mumbled and smiled faintly as the memories of the anime crapped in my mind. "It has a wonderful climate where the sun and the rain are just mutual. And the Hokage and the Shinobis stand to protect their village–"

"Really? I taught it was every man for themselves out there." Yahiko said softly. I shocked my head. He gestured for me to continue.

"It's called the will of fire. Shinobis put their village and their friends first, as they pass this will on and on… always put their village before themselves. I want a reason like that… to push me to become stronger, I want to die knowing I have something to die for…" I said. Nagato was listening intently as Yahiko was pondering over my words. After all, to them who live for themselves, it was not that easy to understand. "With leader like Hanzo, I'm amazed Amegakura is still standing…"

"How do you know so much Marise-chan?" Nagato finally spoke.

"I've seen it…" I mumbled. I couldn't have been gladder that Konan, who've known everything about me, was not here at the moment.

That day onwards, I have a hobby about telling them a little bit of the futures like a tale. Like the 13 years old boy, a true hero who killed all his loved ones in order to keep his village safe. This was my personal favorite. But I do make it a happy ending, where he came back safe and sound.

Like the boy who've gone through so much and was still looking forward to the future and even stopped his cycle of hate. Like the boy who has learned his lesson too late and has lost his beloved teammates… Like the lovers who die, giving their life for their new born baby. Like the two pass Hokages who risked their lives for their village.

I have told them some of the future and realized yet again just how many a little mistakes made things from bad to worst.

Shouldn't I at least try, even just a little to fix things? To ease the burden of this people even just a bit? Of course I can! The point is, do I want to?

* * *

><p><em>Age:<em>

_Yahiko: 8_

_Nagato: 7_

_Konan: 8_

_Marise: 3_

_Marise: Infinite._

_AN: I know Marise seems a bit too… Mary-sue. But think of it this way, how in the world would any sister of Konan not be at the very least pretty (Huge fan of Konan here) and don't worry, she won't be all powerful without nothing over… well nothing._

_Marise: Light blue hair and amber-ish grey eyes.  
><em>

_Please R and R._


End file.
